Quantum of Silence
Quantum of Silence is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 37th case of the game. It is the first case set in Allison Town. Plot During opening sequence of Allison Town, the widowed mother named Margaret Rees (portrayed by scream queen Felissa Rose), who suffered from post traumatic stress disorder due to the murder of her relatives months ago, is chatting with her friend, Olivia Chung. Having figuring out how to stop Project Deathstalker from conquer the SDU as it exploits international tensions, she heard a noise followed by the voice said the regime forces have joined as loyalists for Deathstalker's leader Vermilion Master. Suddenly, Margaret heard Olivia yells at her, warning her that someone behind her. She helplessly turn around to see the oni-masked killer with kukri jumping at her, forcing Olivia to watch in horror as Margaret screams when the killer stabs her repeatedly. Meanwhile, the player was promoted to Allison Town, where a conflict between the State of Democratic Union Army and the Deathstalker's corrupted regime forces was ensuing. Fatiha, Roxanne and the player went to the main street and spotted the body of Margaret Rees tied in a street sign, pierced through her heart. The five people were labelled as suspects: Wanda Buermeister (secretary), Olivia Chung (victim's friend), Massoud Allam (immigration lawyer), Cherie Montagna (agent), and Wendelin Buermeister (barista). While searching for evidences, Fatiha walks downstair the old antique shop to check out this place. She found the picture of Margaret with her relatives (Jessica and Maika, the victims from previous opening scenes), realized that someone was ordered to eliminate Rees girls as a hate crime against women. Fatiha turns around and screams when The Oni attacks her with katana. But the player saves her by pushing it to downstair before they locked the door to prevent The Oni from escape. During the investigation, Cherie Montagna vandalized an Italian coffee shop in retribution for the murder. Afterwards, the team discovered that Margaret had re-married a German man called Wendelin Buermeister. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest secretary Wanda Buermeister, Wendelin's older cousin, for the murder. After blaming the regime forces for the murder, Wanda admitted to the crime. Wanda found out about her cousin's wedding with Margaret and helped her to communicate with Olivia in a solution to end the war on the regime forces. Unable to tolerate having American blood in her German family, she disguised herself as oni and stabbed Margaret with a Kukri, pierced through her heart and claimed it as a honor for Project Deathstalker's regime forces. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 25 years in jail. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (1/6), Chief MacLeod told the player to keep an eye on Cherie. She said that Deathstalker regime forces had been placing their propaganda all over Allison Town. They found a poster depicting Margaret's murder and encouraging readers to join Deathstalker to terrorizing SDU and to fight police forces. When told about the poster, Cherie said that Vermilion Master was a leader of notorious organization that ceased to operate and then jumped back into activity. After Roxanne and the player helped Olivia Chung with her immigration incident with Massoud Allam, MacLeod told the player to stay alert for Sawyer Dawson and hunt down The Oni. Summary Victim *'Margaret Rees' Murder Weapon *'Kukri' Killer *'Wanda Buermeister' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Café au Lait. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect wears a desert rose. *The suspect had orange hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect wears a desert rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Café au Lait. *The suspect had plastic surgery. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Café au Lait. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect wears a desert rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Café au Lait. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect had orange hair. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Café au Lait. *The killer plays poker. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer wears a desert rose. *The killer had orange hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images